Une nouvelle expérience
by Alounet
Summary: Blaine et Kurt passent une annonce afin de pimenter leur vie sexuelle à l'aide d'un troisième homme. Mais l'inconnu qui se présente à leur porte est tout sauf un inconnu ! Blaine/Kurt/Sebastian.


**Titre** : Une nouvelle expérience

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash/Threesome

**Couple** : Blaine/Kurt/Sebastian

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et du lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Un défi lancé par Pitchi il y a un moment, je le relève enfin ! Elle voulait un Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian dans cette situation : le jeune couple nouvellement fiancé souhaite pimenter sa vie de couple et un Sebastian déprimé suite au départ d'Hunter se révèle être là ! Consigne : Sebastian passif, Kurt actif, Blaine là pour faire plaisir. Les mots imposés sont en gras, bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-T'es vraiment sur de toi ?

-Oui. Je valide et j'envoie l'annonce.

Kurt venait d'appuyer sur envoyer. Ils l'avaient enfin fait tous les deux. Depuis quelques temps - notamment depuis leurs fiançailles - les jeunes amoureux souhaitaient faire quelque chose de dingue avant leur mariage. Quelque chose d'innovant. Et bizarrement, c'est Kurt qui en eu l'idée un soir alors qu'ils regardaient un documentaire animalier.

-On devrait pimenter notre vie sexuelle avec un troisième mec, annonça t-il.

D'abord surpris, Blaine se laissa peu à peu convaincre par cette idée complètement folle. Mais s'ils le faisaient ensemble, ça n'était en rien une infidélité. Au contraire, après s'être renseigné sur internet, ils découvrirent que de nombreux couples faisaient appels de temps en temps à une tiers personne pour assouvir leurs désirs les plus secrets.

C'est ainsi qu'ils publièrent une annonce sur internet indiquant clairement leur demande durant les grandes vacances :

-Jeune couple gay habitant Lima, cherche jeune homme passif, 18-25 ans, ouvert d'esprit et pour relation non suivie.

Une brève description de Kurt, puis de Blaine et l'annonce fut publiée. Ils ne s'attendirent pas à avoir une réponse aussi rapide. Une demi heure après sa publication. Un certain "PokeBoy" leur envoya un e-mail. Il était lui aussi sur Lima, avait 18 ans, était brun, avait l'air bien foutu et envoya même une photo de son sexe en érection et de ses _**fesses**_ pour les convaincre.

-Propose lui de venir ce soir, mes parents ne sont pas là.

Blaine répondit à l'émail de ce PokeBoy et lui envoya l'adresse des Hummel-Hudson. Une nouvelle réponse, l'inconnu serait là dans une demi heure.

L'attente fut longue pour le jeune couple d'amoureux :

-Je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter directement ici ?

-Il faut prendre des risques Blaine.

Depuis que Kurt vivait à New York il était devenu beaucoup plus ouvert à toute sorte de choses. Cette nouvelle vie l'avait définitivement dévergondé.

Puis l'on frappa trois _**coups**_ à la porte. C'était lui. L'inconnu était juste devant la porte. Kurt et Blaine se donnèrent la main et allèrent ouvrir la porte ensemble. Et lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, leur excitation retombée comme un soufflet :

-Toi ? s'exclamèrent les deux fiancés ensemble.

-Oui, moi, répondit le jeune homme devant la porte.

Le jeune homme devant la porte était grand, beau gosse, brun, avait une valise dans les mains, un manteau de _**fourrure**_ sur les épaules et souriait diaboliquement. Lui même ne s'attendait pas au départ à ce que cette annonce soit publiée par Blaine et Kurt. C'est seulement lorsqu'il reçut l'adresse que Sebastian Smythe comprit ou il irait.

Depuis le récent départ d'Hunter, Sebastian broyait du noir. Il cherchait à tout prix à se changer les idées et, un plan d'un soir à trois était la parfaite solution. Ayant toujours craqué pour Blaine, ça serait l'occasion pour lui d'assouvir un vieux fantasme. Seul la présence de Kurt l'incommodait un petit peu.

-C'est une blague ? s'énerva Kurt.

-J'ai répondu à une annonce. Je peux ?

Sebastian poussa les deux garçons et força l'entrée dans la maison. Blaine referma la porte, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Sebastian prenait son aise, déposait sa valise et retira son manteau de fourrure. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour les deux fiancés de voir qu'en dessous de ce manteau, il ne portait qu'un seul et unique vêtement : un _**string jaune**_ vif.

-Kurt chéri, arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait un _**hamster**_. Vous souhaitez faire ça ici ou en haut ?

Blaine décida de prendre la parole pour éviter que Kurt n'explose et ne le tue :

-Sebastian, écoute... Euh... On est désolé mais... On s'attendait à recevoir quelqu'un d'inconnu et... Toi et nous ça sera pas possible...

-Tout est toujours possible chéri, vous avez envie de pimenter votre vie sexuelle, moi j'ai envie de prendre mon pied. Vous voulez quelqu'un qui ne vous poursuivra pas pour une relation suivie, moi je veux juste tirer mon coup, au moins avec moi, vous savez à quoi vous engager. En plus, ma réputation me précède, et vous le savez.

-T'as bien compris qu'on cherchait un mec passif ? s'énerva Kurt.

-Je suis ce que tu veux. J'espère que t'es bien membré beau gosse.

Cette fois-ci, Sebastian s'adressait à Blaine. Kurt, un air suffisant, avança et se plaça devant Blaine, un sourire machiavélique :

-C'est moi qui commande ici, boy.

Sebastian eut du mal à contenir sa surprise, mais finalement, cette révélation allait corser les choses.

-Oh. D'accord. Bon, j'ai ramené quelques accessoires.

Sebastian leur tourna le dos, se baissa de façon provocante pour afficher ses fesses traversées par la simple ficelle du string en évidence, et ouvrit sa valise. Il en sortit un _**bandeau**_, un _**fouet**_ et une paire de _**menotte**_.

-Prêts à vous éclater ?

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent quelques instants. Il leur suffit d'un simple regard pour, d'un accord tacite, accepter la situation. Ils allaient expérimenter un threesome avec Sebastian Smythe, la dernière personne qu'ils auraient souhaité avoir dans leur lit.

-Qui va avoir droit au bandeau ?

-Blaine. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te voit.

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de protester, Kurt ramassa le bandeau et l'attacha au visage de son fiancé. Une fois mis en place, Kurt déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé et lui murmura :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Je peux ?

Sebastian s'était approchée et entreprit de déshabiller Blaine. Ce dernier se laissa faire et le Warbler fut bientôt aidé de Kurt. Rapidement, les vêtements du frisé se retrouvèrent sur le sol et sa nudité était affichée face aux deux autres.

-Suce le, ordonna Kurt à Sebastian.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'agenouilla pour prendre en bouche le morceau encore mou de son ancien fantasme. Blaine se mordillait les lèvres, se laissant aller à ses caresses buccales, tandis qu'excité, Kurt ramassa le fouet et décida de s'en servir. Il fouetta le dos de Sebastian en criant :

-Applique toi mieux.

Sebastian semblait d'autant plus excité et satisfait de ce revirement de situation.

-Kurt ? Tout va bien ?

-Laisse toi faire Blaine, répondit Kurt à son amoureux en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois.

Sebastian continuait sa fellation tandis que Kurt se déshabillait à son tour et se retrouva à son tour complètement nu. Il arracha le string de Sebastian par derrière et le morceau de tissu jaune tomba sur le sol.

-Occupe toi de moi maintenant.

Kurt prit la place de Blaine et proposa son sexe - bien plus imposant que le précédent - à Sebastian. Ce dernier s'en léchait déjà les papilles et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre son sexe. Kurt devait reconnaître que Sebastian ne mentait pas : il savait y faire et était très doué avec sa bouche.

Les yeux toujours bandé, Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire. Kurt l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il glissa ses mains le long de son corps pour prendre son sexe dans ses mains et le masturber. Les trois jeunes gens étaient ainsi dans le salon de la maison, s'offrant caresses et plaisirs.

Kurt arrêta Sebastian dans son élan - et lui évita ainsi de recevoir sa semence en plein visage.

-On va passer aux choses sérieuses.

L'aîné ramassa les menottes et entraîna tout ce petit monde jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Durant le court trajet qui les mena en haut, les trois garçons continuèrent de se toucher, de se lécher, de se mordiller. Sebastian guidait Blaine - les yeux toujours bandé - afin qu'il ne trébuche pas dans les escaliers.

Une fois dans la chambre, Kurt ordonna :

-A quatre pattes.

Sebastian obéit et se plaça sur le lit à quatre pattes. Kurt le rejoignit, se plaçant contre lui et attacha ses mains au barreaux du lit à l'aide des menottes. La situation continuait d'exciter Sebastian qui se doutait bien du traitement qu'allait lui infliger son pire ennemi.

Kurt approcha son homme de lui et tous les deux s'installèrent à leur tour dans le lit, leurs visages près des fesses du Warbler, afin de gouter à son intimité. Mélangeant baiser sauvage et cunnilingus, ils préparèrent au maximum les fesses de Sebastian afin qu'il puisse accueillir le sexe de Kurt.

-Tu sais t'y prendre salaud, confia Sebastian dans un murmure.

-Blaine, reste derrière moi.

Kurt se positionna derrière Sebastian et plaça son sexe près de l'intimité de Sebastian. Blaine se colla à son petit ami, le caressant et l'embrassant dans le cou, puis soudain, Kurt pénétra de façon brutale le Warbler.

Habitué, celui-ci ne cria même pas, se contentant de prendre son pied tandis que Kurt accélérait ses mouvements, bien accroché aux hanches de son amant d'un soir.

-Putain, si j'avais su que tu pouvais baiser comme ça...

-Ferme là !

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, Kurt le fouetta à nouveau ce qui augmenta le plaisir pris par Sebastian. Ce dernier osa demander :

-Serait-ce trop demandé d'avoir Blaine en dessous de moi pour s'occuper de ma queue ?

Kurt embrassa son petit-ami et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Maladroitement - à cause du bandeau - Blaine se plaça en dessous de Sebastian et réussit à prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres.

-T'aime ça te faire dominer par moi Sebastian ? demanda Kurt.

-Tu crois que j'vais t'répondre ?

Nouveau coup de fouet. Sebastian répondit alors :

-Ouais. Si j'avais su que tu pouvais être un homme une fois au lit.

Nouveau coup de fouet.

Kurt décida de féconder son ennemi en jouissant à l'intérieur de lui - le tout dans un préservatif bien évidemment. Sebastian jouit à son tour sur le visage de Blaine et seul ce dernier n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de prendre complètement son pied.

Reprenant le contrôle des choses, Kurt retourna Sebastian et l'attacha à nouveau au lit mais dans une autre position : allongée sur le dos.

Il aida Blaine à se relever et les deux fiancés proposèrent leurs deux sexes juste au dessus du visage de Sebastian. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'une mission à accomplir : faire jouir Blaine et donner une nouvelle érection à Kurt.

Les trois garçons s'amusèrent ainsi toute la nuit, alternant les positions, mais toujours avec les rôles suivants : Kurt dans celui du mâle dominant n'hésitant pas à utiliser son fouet pour se faire entendre, Sebastian dans l'objet sexuel à l'état pur obéissant docilement aux ordres et Blaine dans celui de celui qui ne voyait rien mais qui devait se tenir prêt pour son homme.

Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes hommes se réveillèrent dans le même lit, les uns contre les autres, Sebastian entre les deux fiancés.

-Vous êtes surs de pas vouloir remettre ça ?

Blaine et Kurt, pour simple réponse, s'embrassèrent juste au dessus de Sebastian. Ce dernier les repoussa - les séparant ainsi - et se releva.

-L'amour, c'est dégueulasse.

Il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain tandis que les deux fiancés reprirent leur baiser et leurs caresses. Eux étaient prêts à remettre ça ensemble, mais juste à deux, leur expérience étant terminée.


End file.
